Lustful Mind Games
by btRkun
Summary: Oneshot. Inuyasha and Kagome impatiently wait for nightfall when they return to her era for a little “fun”. To pass time they try to make one another squirm by playing a lustful little game. Who will be the victor?


Disclaimer: Inu Yasha and co. doesn't belong to me. But after this one shot I REALLY wish he did. Inu Yasha and co. belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Lustful Mind Games**

_By btrkun_

Oh how I lust after her. Just being close to her and breathing in her scent makes me ache and lick my lips in anticipation. But I'm not allowed to have her. Hell, I'm not even allowed to have these thoughts about her.

But she didn't seem to mind. She would just smile at me even when my mind was focused on only the dirtiest of deeds. And then her arousal would hit my nose like a bag of bricks as if she knew what I was thinking. Just her scent makes me groan in need.

But the wait was almost over. I grinned. There she was… walking back from Kaede's hut, that annoying kitsune brat in tow.

She stopped at the base of the tree and looked up… straight into my eyes. Her eyes were hungry, but I knew she wouldn't admit to it.

The girl I met two years ago is no longer the girl I now know. She had grown. And as I had yearned for her as a girl, my yearning only increased now that she was a woman. With Naraku dead and the only other obstacle, Kikyou, gone… it was time to make her mine.

She waved me down and I obliged. Best to stay on her good side today if I was to have my way with her tonight. We walked back to Kaede's in silence, grins on both our faces. The kitsune brat said something annoying and caught my bitch's full attention.

No matter. Tonight there would be no one else vying for my bitch's attention. Tonight I would make her mine.

Just the thought sent shivers down my spine.

When we reached the old hag's hut the brat jumped off my bitch's shoulder and ran inside. She walked in next, purposefully brushing a breast against my arm. I took in a sharp breath and forcefully kept myself from dragging her from the hut and into a secluded area in the woods. Instead I growled, pretending to be annoyed, and walked in after her.

The whole gang was inside. The monk and slayer were sitting off to the side. The monk sported a pink hand mark on his cheek. The lecher. Heh, but really I'm no better, am I?

I grinned and took the proffered bowl of stew from the old hag. I sat next to my bitch and she instantly squirmed, rubbing her thighs together, licking her lips. Heh, soon, my bitch, soon.

The old hag instructed the kitsune brat to hand out medicinal herbs to the villagers. As soon as the brat left the old hag began talking with the monk and slayer. My bitch still squirmed and I inched closer until our thighs touched. Her arousal spiked.

Quietly, so that only she could hear I whispered a question that I knew would get her flustered. "What's wrong, wench? What's got you so hot and bothered?"

As I predicted she flushed and nearly choked on her stew. She elbowed me in the ribs, silencing me instantly.

At the end of the meal she offered to gather the dishes and clean them down by the river. She stood and collected the bowls belonging to our companions.

As the three of them chatted amiably she turned to me and bent over to collect my bowl. She bent over just enough for me to see the top of her breasts. I felt my face and another area of my anatomy grow warm.

She looked me in the eye and grinned. "What's wrong, Inuyasha? What's got you all hot and bothered?" She whispered to me. An unmistakable challenge.

Keh, she wanted to play games, did she? Fine, I can play along.

I followed her out of the hut and to the river like I normally do. I walked behind her noticing the way she deliberately swayed her hips so that I would notice. I nearly growled in frustration, the desire to make her mine almost overwhelming.

When we reached the river I took the bowls from her and cleaned them myself, not wanting her to win this game by bending over to wash the bowls. I was certain I would have lost it then.

While I cleaned the bowls she sat on the grass and grinned at me. I grinned back and walked over to her and removed my upper haori and hakama so that my upper body was bare. I dropped the articles in her lap and smirked triumphantly when her mouth gaped open and her arousal spiked for the second time that night.

I tried not to groan when she unconsciously licked her lips. Soon they would be mine.

With the bowls cleaned and dried we made our way back to the old hag's hut and our companions. The brat was still out delivering medicinal herbs and the monk sported a new lump on his head. Stupid, you'd think he would learn.

My bitch and I sat down next to each other and she joined in on the conversation. An idea popped into my head.

We were sitting close enough to one another that the humans wouldn't notice. I snuck my arm in between our bodies and grabbed her wrist. I saw her smile falter and her eyes go wide as I began tracing small circles with my claw in the palm of her hand.

When the monk asked her a question she squeaked in reply before being able to steady her voice. I kept at my ministrations until she yanked her hand away, face flushed and embarrassed.

A villager appeared at the hut asking for Kaede and the monk. The two of them walked outside, the slayer following in curiosity.

"You're playing dirty, Inuyasha." She whispered to me as soon as our companions left.

"Keh, what of it, wench?" I replied characteristically.

"I can play dirty too, puppy." With that said she got to her knees, crawled to my front, bent over me so that my eyes were directly on her breasts, and rubbed the base of both my ears.

My eyes crossed and my lower anatomy responded immediately. I let out a deep, quiet groan and leaned in to give her better access, not caring to hide the impressive tenting in my pants.

I raised my chin and leaned in further to plant a feather light kiss at the base of her neck. She let go of my ears immediately, grinning. The game was won. The match was hers.

Our companions reentered the hut and I immediately bent my knees to help hide my obvious desire for her. She giggled at my predicament and I growled in response.

She stood and bowed respectfully to the old hag. "Inuyasha is letting me go back to my era tonight to get some provisions." She paused. "For once." She added as an afterthought. She looked at me and smiled seductively, anticipation clearly written on her face.

Keh, my bitch couldn't even wait for nightfall.

The old hag, monk, and slayer agreed it was for the best, adding who knew when my mood would be so generous again. I scoffed at them and awkwardly followed my bitch out of the hut grabbing her yellow bag along the way.

We walked to the well, almost painfully slowly, when the kitsune brat caught wind of us and jumped, wailing, into her arms.

He turned to me, sniffed, and made a face, letting me know I stunk. I told him to fuck off. I was in no mood. I was going to make her mine tonight, and I wouldn't let anything or anyone get in our way.

She took the hint and told the brat she would be back by morning. She hugged him in farewell and watched as he bounded off back toward Kaede's hut.

She turned to me and stared hungrily into my eyes. She wrapped her arms around my midsection in an embrace, not caring if my desire pushed against her abdomen.

My bitch released me and we jumped into the well, fully knowing that her family had left for the evening to visit relatives.

Tonight she will be mine.

* * *

AN: A short little teaser. :) I hope you all enjoyed it. I know I did, ha ha. It was interesting writing this type of one-shot from Inuyasha's p.o.v…. ya know, a guy's p.o.v. :) I'm having trouble with my laptop (I'm on a friend's at the moment) at the moment. It has a virus and I have to reinstall Windows. Once everything is back up and running all of you can expect chapter 13 of Sex and Drugs. 


End file.
